Seven Minutes In Heaven
by suitcaseofmemories
Summary: Ficlet. Prompt: Parvati/Millicent. AU. The 7th Years don't know how to spend their last evening at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: The writing's mine, the characters aren't.

* * *

**Seven Minutes In Heaven**

It was their last night before the Leaving Feast – their last one! – and they were bored. They had to do something. There had to be something fun that everyone liked to do. "So what exactly are we going to do now?" Dean finally asked the dreaded question and expectantly looked into the round. He shook his head. They all looked rather clueless. Except for Neville, who promptly replied, "I don't really know. We could play Exploding Snap?"

"What? Have you gone completely bonkers? This is our last night here, I am not going to play Exploding Snape with you!"

"Well, couldn't we just get drunk then?" Seamus asked hopefully.

"No. Boring. Come on, someone must have an idea. Harry, what do you say?"

"Well, we could go to the Room of Requirement! Maybe it knows what we should do." Harry mused, not realising that he had apparently had the best idea ever. It wasn't long before his friends pounced on him.

"Yes, let's!" "Brilliant idea, mate!" "Why didn't I think of that?" Never had they agreed on something so quickly. Even the girls were all for it!

The way to the room was rather short, apparently Hogwarts wanted them to arrive quickly, and so they stood in front of the door in less than ten minutes. In front of the door. A door. There shouldn't have been a door.

"There's already someone in there, isn't there?" Ron asked and took in the nods of his friends. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't care. Let's go in there." With that he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. One look inside and it was clear: Everyone had thought of this. All the Seventh Years from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were in there already and the room looked rather comfy.

Ron was about to ask if they could join them, when Blaise Zabini shouted, "Well, come on in, there's enough space for everyone." Just as he said that, a bunch of armchairs and huge pillows appeared, matching the ones that were already there.

"Well, you heard him, let's join 'em!" Ron shouted enthusiastically and was about to skip into the room when someone held him back.

It turned out to be Dean. "Are you sure, Ron? The Slytherins are in there as well."

"So what? It's our last night, people! I surely won't try to kill them and I doubt they'll waste their time trying to off us, either. So get in!" Ron finished and pulled away from his house mates. He wanted to have fun and if that included the other houses, so be it.

The rest of the Gryffindors quickly followed, shedding all worries at the door of the room. They were here to have fun and fun they had!

There was firewhiskey, spiked butterbeer and a huge buffet of food. Someone had brought his radio, as well. There was something for everyone to have fun with.

As the night went on, the soon-to-be-graduated students were getting more and more open with each other, partly due to the alcohol, partly due to their will to let bygones be bygones.

A group of people sat together chatting, while other groups were playing games.

"This is getting boring, you guys. Can't we spice it up a bit?" Lavender asked. They were playing Spin The Bottle and she really really didn't want to do any more of this. "Couldn't we add a part to it? Do you all know Seven Minutes In Heaven?" She looked around to see most of the people nod. "If you don't know it, have someone explain it to you. Anyway, I say we spin the bottle to determine who has to go in the closet." She had barely said the last word when a door appeared in the corner behind them, obviously to a closet.

"I'm all for it!" Ernie all but yelled, slyly glancing at Susan, who sat on his left side.

Lavender continued, "Anyone got any problems with it? No? Well, then let's start."

Their game quickly evolved into a fest of laughter. While the chosen people were in the closet, the others couldn't help but guess what they were up to. Lavender had to go in with Draco, Susan and Hannah proverbially came out of the closet together, and even Goyle and Pansy didn't seem all that fazed.

They had been doing this for several rounds already, new people joining their game every now and then, when Parvati had to go in with Millicent Bulstrode.

The second the door closed behind them, both of them began to giggle.

"I wonder what they're going to say about us while we're in here," Parvati gasped between bouts of giggling. She had been waiting for this all evening.

Millie only winked at her. "I am not sure I want to know, really. What do you think, how about some making out with your dear girlfriend? Up for it?"

"Always!" The word had barely left her mouth when Millie pressed her lips onto hers. Gods, they had missed each other over the last days. The end of school time was a rather close affair. The Seventh Years were all sticking together like glue these days, most of the time you could find all of them huddled together in their respective house. And so it had been rather difficult to sneak away to see each other. But thank Merlin it was only one more day and then they could see each other whenever they wanted.

When they came back up for air, Parvati voiced what she had been thinking about all weekend.

"Millie, I am thinking-" she started, but Millie interrupted her.

"That we should get out and tell them?"

"That too. But I was thinking more along the lines of moving in together." Parvati smiled at her hopefully.

For a fleeting moment Millie was speechless. "What? Move in together? Are you serious? Parvati, of course! I'd love to!" She couldn't hold back and pulled her girlfriend close to give her another passionate kiss to seal what she had said.

Neither of them noticed that the door opened and everyone saw them.


End file.
